


Winter

by HomeofJaewoo



Series: Four Seasons with Jaewoo [1]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Family, Family Bonding, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, Jaejung, Jaejung au, Jaewoo Married, Jaewoo au, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, Married Couple, NCT Dream - Freeform, Nakamoto Yuta - Freeform, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, jaewoo - Freeform, kim doyoung - Freeform, lee haechan - Freeform, lee taeyong - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, married, moon taeil - Freeform, nct 127, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeofJaewoo/pseuds/HomeofJaewoo
Summary: Part of the Series entitled 'Four Seasons with Jaewoo' wherein for every season, there is a jaewoo short story for it.Winter.Another memory to add for the family of three: Jaehyun, Jungwoo and their son, JisungI am also on twitter: @jaewooau
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Four Seasons with Jaewoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175309
Kudos: 6





	Winter

'I'm home.' Tired from work, worsened with the traffic caused by the snowstorm, Jaehyun's energy almost ran out as he went inside their home. He lazily removed his shoes and placed it to the side when a familiar laugh embraced the house. His heart started to pound while following where the voice is coming from. It was not long when his feet brought him to the entrance of their dining area.

There he found his family, playing together with cards. He leaned his body against the wall and crossed his arms while amusingly watching his husband and his son in the dining table. 

His husband never changed. He's always wearing his old gray sweater every winter. His plump lips never chapped for he's making sure to buy the same old brand of lip balm from the store near from them. His fluffly black hair which was beautifully parted, showing his nice forehead.   
Jaehyun was taking his time to watch every action his husband does.

The two important people in his life were having a playful fight just to get even against each other. He, unintentionally, let out a laugh which caught the attention by the two. 

'Appa, come here.' Jisung excitedly waved at him and pointed the chair in front of them. 

Jaehyun willingly obeyed his son and used his remaining energy to quickly reach the seat. 

Jungwoo noticed his weird stare so he gave him a smile. But, his husband's instinct made him stop smiling and starting to get worried.  
'You look so tired. I'll make you a coffee.' Jungwoo ruffled his son's hair before leaving them. 

He's busy preparing the coffee when a person from behind came closer to him, wrapping the arms completely around him. 

'You should have stayed there.' Jungwoo slightly rotated his face to see his husband who's fully absorbed in sniffing the scent from his shoulder. Jaehyun didn't respond and only tightened the hug. 

'Did you miss me so much?' Jungwoo lightly teased him and focused back to the coffee he's preparing. 

Jaehyun gave a fast nod and rested his chin on Jungwoo's shoulder, swinging their body together in a very slow rhythm. 

It was almost dinner and the three members were found hanging out with each other around the table as they prepared their meal for tonight. Jungwoo, sometimes, fed them with the unfinished meal but the two boys would gladly taste it. 

Although his eyes were already dropping, Jaehyun stayed in the kitchen to help his husband wash the dishes and clean the mess. Their playful side never lost as they tried to sprinkle some water with each other from time to time.

Jaehyun found himself following his husband again. His husband visited their son who's currently sleeping silently. They made their way to each side of the bed, gently brushing the hair of their son. The house was not that small but they could fill its entirety with love and happiness. 

Jaehyun's eyes were still fixed on his husband who's singing lullabies to his son. 

'He's already asleep, dear. You don't have to sing him lullabies.' 

Jungwoo shortly looked at him and smiled.  
'I want to protect him from bad dreams.' He said while patting Jisung's shoulders. 

'You never fail to show your love to us.' Jaehyun said it while cherishing the moment.

'Of course, you are my family.' Jungwoo smiled again. He carefully got up and walked his way to the door. Jaehyun, surprised of Jungwoo's sudden action, stopped his husband from leaving. 

'It's alright. I'll be back.' A smile that gives a full assurance painted on Jungwoo's face as he totally disappeared from the door.

'Appa.'  
'Appa.' 

Jaehyun woke up with the voice of his son beside him. He slowly opened his eyes as he's trying to process what's happening. 

'Did dad visit you again?' Jisung worriedly asked him. He, then, realized that it was only a dream. A single tear rolled down as he went to check the picture frame beside his bed.  
It was a photo of their family and beside it was a small calendar of the year. 

His husband's death anniversary was today.  
Jungwoo did his promise.  
And Jaehyun is willing to wait another year just to see his husband even if it will only happen in his dream.


End file.
